


Forget-me-not

by PrinceoftheUnicorns



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, fawn!kevedd, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Flower Crowns, M/M, fawn!au, mythical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceoftheUnicorns/pseuds/PrinceoftheUnicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles in chronological order pertaining to the fawn!kevedd au!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd and Eddy.

He had, once again, caught the eye of the buck that had been following him for some time now. Such a gaze caused the young fawn to shudder and swallow thickly as he made haste to turn away, his hair slipping over his eyes, though he was quick to push it away. And yet, this hadn’t been the first buck to stare at him in such a longing manner, but it was those deep evergreen eyes that caused the young boy to gasp soundlessly and look away. He could feel his heart throbbing within his slight chest, hands wringing at the grass that laid about his sitting being, however he didn’t move; not this time. The young boy had always been so quick to run away at the sight of a buck, so quick to hide within the thicket of the forest until the stalking creature was gone, but this time he sat there; albeit nervously. He breathed heavily and his hands trembled, all the while, finding it hard to swallow thickly for he could still feel the intense gaze of the buck upon his back, the creature within the bushes drinking in his very sight it seemed. 

The young fawn parted his lips to speak, though he had long since turned from the buck, his cheeks flushing just slightly as he tried to find the right words to say; but what was he to say to a buck that watched him with such longing such…desire? 

“Y-you may show yourself, I will not run this time.” He called out quietly, though still he refused to turn around, he refused to meet those captivating eyes again; how easily he recalled tripping over a rock of some sort the last time he had stared into those green orbs from afar. 

But the buck was quick it seemed, quicker than the young fawn had anticipated, and within moments, the much larger, handsome creature was by his side, moving to sit down. The nervous fawn found himself swallowing thickly for a second time as he gazed at the massive antlers atop the male’s head, his short cut copper hair, those freckles; the smaller male found himself wanting to feel the bucks face and shoulders, wanting to trace the many freckles with the tip of his finger, but he did not. Though, he once again found himself lost in those deep, expressive green eyes, the boy swallowing thickly as he blinked quickly, if only to revert his gaze from the attractive creature beside him. 

“Hello…?” He heard the buck start, but then he realized that the other didn’t know his name.

“Edward…you may call me Edward…” The brunette spoke quietly, swallowing thickly as he watched the larger male smile, those thin lips pulling back in a rather dashing curl. 

“Hello Edward.” His voice, it was deep, clear and oh how it sent shivers and chills up the boy’s back.

“A-and you are?” Edward questioned softly, biting his bottom lip, nibbling on the soft appendage; his large ears swiveled towards the buck, wanting to hear more of his deep, almost sultry voice.

“Kevin…” It seemed the ruddy haired male wasn’t much of a talker, but Edward found he was able to read the others expressions; or so he tried, and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was still smiling. 

“I want to mate with you.” It was then Edward’s own small smile had dropped and his eyes widened, mouth open in a silent response, a perplexed look upon his face. 

The buck was terribly blunt it seemed. 

But still, Kevin smiled and in fact he had begun to chuckle, a sound that caused Edward to flush and look away.


	2. Elderberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin asks Edd to close his eyes.

As Edward sat there in a strained silence perched upon his knees, delicate hands in his lap; nimble fingers fiddled with a yellow daisy, he whined softly. It had been a few quite moments since Kevin had asked him to close his eyes, and although nervous and wary of what the unconventional buck would do, he did what was requested of him; but since then, nothing had happened. 

The young fawn wanted to say something, he wanted to open his eyes, but he felt awkward; what if Kevin was doing something special for him? Maybe gathering flowers and acorns? But why would that require him to close his eyes? 

He parted his lips to speak, though, just as he did so, the feel of something warm and soft pressing against his mouth hindered his already hesitant voice. 

His lips were pressed to what he soon realized to be Kevin’s for a heart racing moment before Edward pulled away, eyes wide with surprise, his now quivering hands covering his flushed cheeks and lips. 

“K-Kevin wh-!” But he was cut off.

“You had elderberry still on your bottom lip.” But there was a smirk upon the buck’s face, and Edward couldn’t help but look away with a huff as the older boy licked at his lips.


	3. Itchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin walks through a patch of poison ivy.

“Stop touching it!” Kevin hissed quietly as he watched the way Edward inspected the swollen lump on his calf. He had walked through a patch of poison ivy at least an hour ago; the flare up had been nearly instant, but now it burned and itched like no tomorrow. 

Even though Edward pulled away gingerly, there was a look of distrust on the bucks face. 

“Kevin I must insist on helping you. I can make the powder to relieve the itch.” The fawn nearly begged as he watched Kevin reach for the inflamed flesh to scratch; but he had been quick to slap the older boy’s hand away. 

Edward looked at Kevin reproachfully, a long, quiet sigh passing his lips. “Don’t scratch it…rub the area around, it that should help…” He spoke softly.  
Kevin’s shoulders slumped at that familiar soft voice, knowing he couldn't pick a fight with Edward who was only trying to help.  
And so, he rubbed as gently as he could at the puffy rash. 

“Fine..now about that powder.” He knew he would need it soon, lest the itching of the swollen skin worsen.

Edward smiled brightly, his gap showing, tongue peeking through the wide space.


	4. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin leads Edd through the forest at night, but why? It's cold and dark, and Edd just wants to go home.

“Kevin…Kevin I’m scared….” Edward spoke up after some time of awkward silence. 

The sun had set hours ago, and the two were trekking through the thicket of the forest with little to no light from the moon that hovered overhead. Somehow, the buck had talked him into going on a bit of a journey, to find a growth of some sort of flower, but at this point, Edward simply wanted to turn around and find his way back home. 

And yet, Kevin didn’t answer him, though the older male did tighten his grip around the fawn’s hand. 

Edward swallowed thickly, yelping as he stumbled over a small rock, or an uprooted tree, he didn’t know; no longer did he care. 

“Kevin, answer me!” He begged desperately, but the buck was silent still, persistent on finding whatever it was he was looking for. 

“We can’t turn around now; I know we’re almost there.” Kevin spoke up for the first time in what seemed like hours. 

“Why can’t we find it in the morning, or when it’s brighter outside?” The alarmed brunette whimpered, his hand tightening about Kevin’s dull nails digging into the bucks skin. 

But then, once again, there was no answer and Kevin continued to lead him through the endless darkness of the forest. 

It seemed like another hour or so before they finally stopped, though by this time, Edward was clinging to Kevin’s arm completely, his face buried into the older boy’s shoulder; he trembled with cold and fear for he was sure something had tugged at his tail not too long ago. 

“We’re here…” Edward heard Kevin breathe quietly, the buck maneuvering himself free of the fawn’s vice grip. 

Edward let out a quiet whine as he squinted to watch Kevin leave his side, the boy swallowing thickly as he followed, though, soon he found himself standing there, his eyes widening at the sight that began to lay out before him. 

He didn’t know where they were, or how far from home they had walked, but it seemed Kevin knew exactly what he was looking for. For, there the buck stood amongst an overgrowth of exotic flowers of all sorts, wild poppies, frost asters, tarweeds, lilies of all sorts, and even flourishes of touch-me-not’s-his favorite for their medicinal purposes. Edward was quite sure there were many more flowers than he could see because of the darkness; but what truly took his breath away, what made his mouth feel as if it were full of cotton, was the slight illumination each flower and leaf emitted. 

The young fawn couldn’t explain it, and though he was one to have a need to know everything he could, he found he didn’t want to know how such a splendor was possible. Perplexed and amazed all at once, Edward simply stood there, finding himself unable to move. But Kevin neared him, an apparent smile upon the bucks face, and once again his hand was taken hold of, fingers lacing together. 

“Once every three years, this small section of the forest gathers a special dust, or pollen-I’m not really sure-, and at night, the dust on the leaves and flowers that’s been collected glows. But it only happens for one night, and it doesn’t last too long, until sunrise at most.” Kevin explained quietly as he watched Edward who still seemed to look so astounded, so much so that he didn’t want to disturb the beauty of the irradiated flowers.

“You should go have a closer look, they’re still just flowers.” Kevin chuckled softly, releasing Edward’s hand in favor of moving to sit down near a tree to lean against its trunk. From there he watched as Edward looked back to him before looking to the flowers once more-the brunette met his eyes for a final time before turning to the shimmering flowers-, a soft chuckle falling from his lips. 

From where he sat, Kevin watched as Edward crouched near a collection of flowers, he watched the way the boy’s delicate fingers brushed the glowing dust upon the petals of the plants. He could see the amazement on the fawn’s face, and it was then he knew that waiting for just the right time, was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm terribly in love with this new AU my friend Scribb has created. I've been drawing for it non-stop, so now I'm writing for it! Cannot stop...will not stop!


End file.
